The city of the dead
by Roseie94
Summary: After 10 years of an infection killed all of the globe, itself. Usagi is on a dangerous journey to smuggle something across the country for her friends, accompanied by luna and meets another person to help her on the perilous quest
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this my first fanfic so enjoy! :D_**

**_WARNING: ALOT OF CUSSING AND SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS_**

* * *

I walked down the silent street, with my trusty bat and black cat luna, corpses lined the street. It was too quiet, suddenly something screeched through the empty street. It was an infected. I quickly ran behind a tree. It slowly walked down the street, I quietly sneaked up behind it and hit it with full strength with my bat. Clang! The headless corpse fell to the ground with a thud. I continued making my way to hikawa shrine , to meet with my group.

* * *

I walked up to the shrine and opened it up. I was instantly shoved to the ground. I came to my sense when two girls with blue and light blonde hair stood over me.

"Ami and Minako, let go of me. It's me Usagi." I whined.

"Let go of her guys." Said a female voice, a silhouette in the darkness. Ami and Minako instantly let go of me and helped me up.

"Well it's nice to see you Rei." I said sarcastically.

"Likewise." The ravened haired girl retorted.

"What do you want this time?" I asked snidely.

"I need you to import something to a quarantine zone." She replied crossing her arms.

"Come on don't be scared." Rei said to a corner hidden in the darkness, suddenly a little girl with pink hair, with a hairstyle almost like mine, red innocent eyes, appeared

"You want me to import this little girl to a quarantine zone all the way across the country, I could get killed!" I retorted.

"I don't care , stop complaining, you have to get this girl to that quarantine zone." She replied harshly.

* * *

I had no choice, but to take the brat. Rei had all my guns and weapons which is why I only have a bat, she would give them after I guess 'smuggle' the kid to a quarantine zone. This is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

We silently walked down the peaceful street. In the corner of my eye I could see the girl was eyeing me.

"Problem?" I asked snidely , she jumped a little.

"Errmmm...no."she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Usagi but everyone calls me Chibiusa."

"What are you, Some bigwigs daughter?"

"Look I'm not supposed to tell you ."

"Right. Follow me." I said ushering her over to a dumpster, I moved the trash aside. Chibiusa crawled in first while I crawled in shortly, quietly closing the hole up with the dumpster.

"Is this where you smuggle things out of the city?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever smuggled a kid before?"

"Nope. So where are your parents?"

"Where are anybody's parents."

"So how did you meet Rei?"

"I dunno I woke up in the shrine, so I guess she saved me."

"Right."

"This is the closest-" Chibiusa was cut off by a piercing scream.

"What was that!" Screamed Chibiusa.

"A clicker." I replied.

"What's that?"

"A zombie who has been infected for years and the virus spreads across the face like a fungi. It has super hearing so don't move." I whispered back and crouched and signalled her to get down.

"Stay here I'll take care of it." I whispered and got out a shiv. I quietly walked up to the clicker, it stood there like a stunned mullet, how stupid. I got ready to attack it when I accidentally kicked a small pebble.

Shit.

The clicker instantly turned around and ran straight to me. I stared wide eyed as came towards me. It pushed me over on to my back, I muffled my screams, I pushed at it's throat to prevent it biting me. Fuck that thing had hulks' strength as it pushed down just inches from my neck. I couldn't bare it, I let out scream. I felt like I did the wrong thing I could hear more of them making there way. Fuck me.

Suddenly the clickers' head got blown off by a bat. What the fuck? I sat up to see someone standing in front of me, the person charged after all the clickers, instant kills. The headless infected fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Panted a male's voice.

"Umm.. Yeah.. Thanks for saving my ass." I replied as I gazed up into the man's midnight blue eyes. He held out his hand, I took it shyly. This man was fucking hot.

"No problem. You must be Usagi Tsukino, Right?" He asked.

"Yeah...you must be Mamoru Chiba." I answered back.

"Where's the kid?"

"Chibiusa it's safe now, you can come out."

"Ok." Chibiusa replied.

"So you're the one who's helping me on this perilous quest?" I said looking at Mamoru.

"Yeah I guess, Rei hired me because I heard your a klutz." He replied. The bitch was ruining my reputation I survived for 10 years since I was fourteen, I'm 24 now I don't need a fucking babysitter and yet she has four people to look after her, fucking aye.

"Well, I'm not klutzy anymore." I retorted as we walked down the tunnel, I had to fucking say that, I tripped over my shoelace, fucking karma, then suddenly one strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"And you say your not klutzy anymore." Scoffed Mamoru as I laid in his arm, I blushed instantly.

"Well I didn't ask for this fucking trait for fuck sake!" I retorted angrily while blushing and got out of Mamoru's grasp and continued walking.

"Is she always like this?" Asked Mamoru to Chibiusa, she just shrugged her shoulders in reponse.

"Hey I can hear you! And I advise you two keep up especially you Chibiusa!" I Shouted, Chibiusa ran up to me and stayed close to me.

"You coming?" I shouted at Mamoru, he sighed and shortly followed.


End file.
